<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Fear The Devil? by LostAsgardian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794373">Do You Fear The Devil?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAsgardian/pseuds/LostAsgardian'>LostAsgardian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, Loki Odinson - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAsgardian/pseuds/LostAsgardian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Bishop is a small town physician assistant who is currently working for her father.  Upon her father's request she is to travel to New York and assist Tony Stark in treating those who were affected by the Chitauri invasion of 2012. She did not receive the memo of working on Thor's infamous brother who is now a prisoner/ science experiment in Stark Tower. When Victoria is thrown out of the tower by none other than Loki, he starts to bother her incessantly and much to Victoria's annoyance, she enjoys his attentions. But what will happen when she gets thrown into the cesspool known as the Avengers?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki x OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stranger Factor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I had published a good chunk of this but I deleted it because it sucked to me and here I am rewriting once again and posting. It was originally called Flourish but I didn't like the title so I changed it to this. I am not sure if anyone has a story by this name so if anyone does, please tell me! I got the title idea from a friend of mine. I will be putting a song at the beginning of each chapter because who doesn't like music?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Who's in the shadows?</em><br/>
<em>Who's ready to play?</em><br/>
<em>Are we the hunters?</em><br/>
<em>Or are we the prey?</em><br/>
<em>There's no surrender</em><br/>
<em>And there's no escape</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
  <em>Game of Survival, Ruelle</em>
</p><p>Chapter ONE: Stranger Factor</p><p>Something was off that Monday morning.<br/>
I could not place my finger on it as I made my way through downtown Philadelphia. It was raining so it had been deemed pretty stupid to worry about the day being off. The mood however…</p><p>I had forgotten why the mood was sour today. I was on the first train out of my beloved city to an unknown place. The letter had instructed me to move out and was shoved down somewhere at the bottom of my suitcase. That was a week ago. It had been about three months prior to my departure when it arrived. I was sitting in my office with my mother who loves to chide me when it came to my personal endeavors. There hadn’t been too many clients that day so I could pace myself with my work. My father, a well known doctor in Philadelphia, had been contacted by Anthony Stark. Mr. Stark was a man of many secrets but everyone knew that he was technically a superhero. His company had been associated with SHIELD, which we only knew about through the television and newspapers. The organization itself had based their beliefs on catching intergalactic criminals and stopping the world from coming to end. But after some fights with SHIELD’s director, Mr. Stark had started his own program to stop aliens (the spacial kind) from invading the planet. Stark Industries had hired my father to study how other species survive and live on our planet. One of them happened to be Thor’s younger adopted brother.<br/>
The job description required a young and vibrant person to assist Tony Stark with physical and psychological studies involving said younger brother. I had never personally met Thor’s brother but based on Mr. Stark’s description of him, he was a dick. Someone that you wouldn’t want to mess with.<br/>
When I arrived at my apartment that same day, I was not surprised in the slightest at how big it was. Bigger than my room in my parent’s house. After all, my father had hounded Mr. Stark about me having the best accommodations money could offer. Being spoiled at age twenty- two made me feel like such a child. Once the movers arrived at my new home, they unloaded all of my furniture. There weren’t many things that I owned, but the comfort of having them with me had eased my apprehensiveness of moving to a completely different place. You’d think I’d be used to a big city but Philly had nothing on New York.<br/>
My new place had two bedrooms, a single bathroom with a high powered shower and a kitchenette with a small dining room. Picking the biggest room was pretty easy. It was closer to the street with a huge window which I was thankful for. A daily dose of Vitamin D was good for everyone.<br/>
A loud ring coming from under the couch cushions startled me. Realizing it was my phone, I laughed out loud for being scared of something so silly. The caller ID informed me it was Mr. Stark. Gulping audibly, I cleared my throat before answering.<br/>
“Hello?” My voice cracked.<br/>
“Ah, Ms. Bishop. I see you’re nice and settled into your new apartment. Is everything to your liking?” I wasn’t sure but I had the distinct feeling there was sarcasm behind that question. My teeth grit involuntarily.<br/>
“Everything is perfect, Mr. Stark. Thank you by the way,” Mumbling, I said my goodbyes to him and we hung up. So much for trying to impress the new boss. Glaring at my clock, I shoved the phone under the couch cushions again. Like my step-mother said: Que sera sera.</p><p>****************************************************************************<br/>
The sun was the only thing shielding myself from my own homicidal thoughts.</p><p>I was drowning in my sweat and I wasn't even half down the block. I loved living in a big city but I missed Philly. Especially with all the pollution constantly clogging up my lungs and a car waiting at every corner to maim me. I was happy to go to work today. Today marked the anniversary of working one year with Mr. Stark. It was an honor and a privilege. It was also a degrading job that paid fairly well, the irony of it. I was a certified physician assistant to my father. But part of my job also entailed doing daily blood draws on the one and only god of chaos and destruction, Loki Odinson. Loki was Thor’s brother who also happened to be an Avenger. And in case you didn't know, Tony Stark was the Iron Man. I had started working with Mr. Stark because his most trusted physician had been too much of a chicken to go head to head with a god. A snort came out of my nose. Yeah, right. There was the small detail of Mr. Stark’s wife, Pepper Potts, having a pair of twin boys so Mr. Stark’s blood pressure was known to skyrocket.<br/>
Noise polluted the quiet vastness of my mind and distracted me away from my thoughts. I walked towards the upper part of Manhattan. A loud honking noise made me stop short and I turned sharply. A taxi had just stopped in front of me and kept honking. I kept walking and ignored the driver. It was usually what happened in these parts. That was one of the reasons I hated living here. It only made me miss my tiny bedroom in the outskirts of Philadelphia.<br/>
I was out of breath by the time I was inside the Stark Tower. Missy, the secretary, met my eyes when I entered the grandiose building. She gave me a rather nasty look. I gave her a nasty look of my own. When I turned away, I could almost feel her piercing gaze on my back. I tried walking towards the elevator as gracefully possible, but for me, I felt like I was a gazelle with its legs broken. Holding my head up high, I stopped in front of the elevator. Just as I was about to press the last button, it pinged and opened. Mr. Stark stepped out in his mighty Avenger glory. I was taken aback at his sudden entrance. He was about the same height as my father (a whole five feet and nine inches on the dot) with dark brown hair that was neatly styled and a tidy beard. He had a rueful smile on his face and I stared at him more for several seconds. He wore a pair of dark wash denim jeans and a tight black t-shirt. I wasn’t the type to stare at one’s boss, but Mr. Stark had a good figure considering his age and all. He had gotten married recently, and still acted like the playboy that he solemnly had been for years. Around me, he acted like an older brother or protector. It was because he was twenty-five years my senior. It felt comforting having him there, since I rarely saw my father at the lab. He still stayed in Philadelphia and traveled for meetings once a week.<br/>
“Ah, Miss Bishop. So glad you made it. What, did you stop and get your hair done before work?” he teased. I laughed.<br/>
“No, Mr. Stark. I had just set my alarm a little late. I knew that I didn’t have to start work until eight.” I glanced down at my Rolex, making sure I was right. Yup. Fifteen minutes until my shift. I shifted and let out a sigh of relief. Mr. Stark looked me up and down. He tsk tsked at me.<br/>
“Geez, Miss Bishop. You’re what, twenty-four now? You dress like my grandmother!” He shook his head but kept smiling. My lips thinned into a tight line, I examined what I was wearing. I thought I looked decent enough. I was wearing dark washed jeans and a violet blouse paired with knee high boots. Perhaps wearing knee high boots in the middle of March wasn't such a good idea after all. Business casual. Or more casual than business as he had once put it. At least I hadn't walked into work with Hawaiian shorts and a Mickey Mouse shirt like he did one time. We don't talk about that Christmas party incident anymore.<br/>
“Okay, fine. I do admit I don’t typically dress my age. And I’m twenty-three!”<br/>
“Okay okay, kid. What’s on the agenda for today?” He stopped smiling and had a grim look on his face in a split second.<br/>
I gave him a blank stare. There was a strange look on his face. Crap. That was also part of my job. He glanced at me almost as if he was gonna say something but held his tongue.<br/>
“Is it an Avenger thing?” I recovered quickly. “Or is it a code nine one one?” Code 911 usually stood for escaping superbeings. I could only pray that it wasn’t Loki this time.<br/>
He nodded and turned on his heels. A highly dangerous god was on the loose. Missy stepped out from behind her post and wordlessly gave Mr. Stark a silver briefcase. It was lightweight and inconspicuous, perfect for New York. Having a briefcase was the norm here. In reality, it was his Iron Man armor. He pressed a button to open the case. Stepping into it, the armor conformed to his body and he flew out of the balcony window in the lobby. Papers flew everywhere and Missy huffed. My laughter echoed inside the elevator.<br/>
My job was fairly simple at Stark Industries. Do a routine blood draw, stay out of the way, and do not ask the guard to leave while doing physical tests. Sometimes I was a carrier pigeon for Mr. Stark. He’d send me over to the Shield headquarters (each time the location was different) and hand over vital information to Director Nicholas Fury. Sometimes it entailed me going on trips out of the country which was a nice perk of being here.<br/>
There was only one person I could tolerate in the entire tower and that was Dr. Bruce Banner. We were both smart and we knew about the body so we felt comfortable talking about biological warfare and whatnot. On my first paid vacation we had spent a weekend in Calcutta where he tried to meditate and control the other guy. He had invited Natasha Romanoff. I usually stayed clear of her way. She was intimidating sometimes but her sharp wit often made me laugh. Her combat skills came in handy when my usual guard had to tend to some other assignments per Mr. Stark, so she filled in for him. The protocol was that I had to have someone with me at all times. The trust in Loki was so little. There was also Clint Barton. I rarely saw him since he had a private life outside of the Avengers job. He was married and had two kids so he tried to avoid the action as much as he could. There was a rumor going around that Clint had been possessed by some kind of unearthly power due to Loki’s influence on alien technology. Clint’s PTSD had sky-rocketed the minute he spied Loki again in the tower.<br/>
And of course, there was Steve Rogers. He and I never saw eye to eye on anything. There had been a brief time where I had actually wondered if the man in red, white, and blue had developed a crush on me. It turned out it was just his fucked up views on female doctors. Shocker.<br/>
The elevator was lagging today so I wondered if Mr. Stark had tweaked its hardware, again. I pushed the button for the very top again just to make sure I had pushed it in the first place. There was one person I forced myself not to think of. On my first day, I had fallen head over heels for Thor. Now that I thought about it, it seemed pretty stupid. Having a crush on him was inconvenient for sure but I was thankful that he had politely declined my advances. All in all, unrequited love hurt like a bitch.<br/>
Now, I was better after the whole crush thing. I had a few friends, I worked for a bunch of superheroes and my salary was the bomb lest the degrading part of it. Sometimes I went on dates but it was rare since I was so busy. I barely had time for myself! When the elevator opened, I walked out with my satchel over my shoulder. The air was warm up here compared to the cool elevator ventilation. The sun was shining just as brightly as it had been outside and the birds were chirping. The windows in the corridor reflected a rainbow. I straightened my clothes before I walked into Mr. Stark’s office to pick up Loki’s medical chart. Excitement was bubbling inside of me as I thought about testing his lipids and cholesterol. Loki’s metabolism should have been the envy of every athlete in the world. It was quite impressive how much food he consumed and how fast he burned away all the calories.<br/>
I shuffled forward while people passed by me in the hallway. Several of them waved or just nodded. Somehow I still felt out of place. Being the youngest worker here certainly didn’t make it easier on me. I was different from people my age. My degree stuck out like a sore thumb. There was always that feeling of not being good enough. Mr. Stark always soothed my worries about being useful. All the data I gathered for him on the daily had helped treat several people he knew that had suffered from a strange disease after the battle of New York four years ago.<br/>
I guess the only good thing about me was being able to stand my ground. I could easily stick up for myself in any situation. Fighting back a smile, I made my typical beeline for the fresh coffee and donuts Mr. Stark supplied for his workers. After grabbing a napkin to wipe the sugary goodness off of my fingers, I bit into my vanilla donut. I poured coffee with just a splash of cinnamon coffee creamer. A true queen’s breakfast. I walked down the hall while I munched on my goodies. It should be an easy day. I didn’t even have to start my labs until the afternoon after some interrogation and a meeting. Mr. Stark hadn’t been too specific about Loki, but I was sure it was a joke when he said Loki escaped. As far as anyone knew, Loki was locked in his room on the fiftieth floor like Rapunzel. Just as I was opening the door to Mr. Stark’s office I stopped right in my tracks. There was someone in his chair. My coffee hit the floor, sloshing the hot liquid all over my boots. It smelled like pine cleaner and...alcohol? My eyes widened when the chair turned.<br/>
There he was in all of his Asgardian glory.<br/>
I had seen Loki many times. I had seen him in regular human clothes. But I had never seen him in his armor. His cold piercing eyes stared right into mine. His eyes, oh his eyes, were a baby blue color that mesmerized me often. Right now they were dark like endless pools of black murky waters. His black hair was slicked back in his usual style with a few strands tucked behind his ear. The expression he had on his face was wild, animalistic. He didn’t smile. He never did.<br/>
Fear shot through me like icy liquid causing me to shiver violently. My legs were numb while pure adrenaline coursed through my veins. It was fight or flight at this point. I had no guard here. Basically, I was fucked. He stood up fluidly with such grace that it made me twinge with jealousy. Even like this, he was still somehow perfect. But something was not right. He staggered slowly. Then it hit me. Loki was drunk. Sauntering, or at least trying to, he towered over anyone here. During his first exam, I measured his height. He was an impressive six foot three and a half.<br/>
Perhaps he would kill me in his drunken state. He’d be merciful and do it quickly. His temper was downright scary. I had discovered that on the first day of his blood draws.<br/>
“What are you doing here, Loki?” I asked cautiously. He tilted his head and walked closer to me. I could smell the alcohol and it made me gag. I coughed at how strong and potent it was. It was most likely Asgardian ale. Earth alcohol had no effect on Loki or his brother.<br/>
“How in the fuck did you escape your room?” There was silence. A look of confusion crossed his delicate features. He didn’t even understand my question. It took all of my willpower not to burst into laughter. Taking a deep breath, I tried to speak to him again and get his attention.<br/>
“What am I doing here?” He slurred. He sounded coherent enough. Perhaps the alcohol was being sweated out of his system. It surprised me how strangely calm and collected he sounded at the moment. My thoughts began to wander as I studied Loki’s face. He was really attractive. There was something about his face that didn’t match Thor’s. Loki’s complexion was pale and his milky skin was flawless. Paired with pink thin lips and childlike expressions, overall he was angelic.<br/>
“Where is the tesseract?” His slurring was even more pronounced as he swayed back and forth, eyeing me with a hungry stare. He was heaving instead of taking normal breaths. There was sweat on his forehead. A sickly look graced his perfect face. Even as he scrutinized me, I could feel the power radiating off of him. He truly was a god. A regal and powerful god. He could snap me in half if his heart desired. My bitchy persona was back on as I shook my head. So what if he was inebriated? I could still take him like that.<br/>
“The what?” I asked stupidly, cocking my head to the side. I had a pretty vague idea of what he was asking about. “I said what are you-” Before I could finish my sentence, Loki did a very not Loki thing. In three quick strides, he stood in front of me, towering above me like a malevolent demon. The faint smell of pine and snow was coming off of him. His eyes were narrowed. I forgot how to breathe for a second and I swear my heart stopped for a few beats. Swallowing air burned my throat from how terrified I was. The odd feeling of having him so close to me was eerie. He had a thing about being touched without permission and personal space.<br/>
“I want the tesseract!” The windows shook from his thunderous voice. “Tell me where I can acquire it!” Loki hissed at me. I was so scared at this point that I began to giggle. It was really funny. His swaying did nothing for him. My lips pursed when he leaned down closer to me. A finger lifted a curl from my face and he tucked it behind my ear. A whole second went by before Loki seized my forearm. I yelped in pain, his steely grip squeezing me tightly. My teeth gritted to prevent myself from crying. Several veins in his neck were popping out in anger. Yet, I did not care what he wanted. He was hurting me. Even my teeth began to chatter from the anger I felt at the treatment I was receiving from him. Demigod or not, he shouldn’t treat a person with such disrespect.<br/>
“I don’t where your stupid tesseract is, Loki,” I spat out. “And even if I did know, I would never tell someone like you. You are the scum of the universe, Loki Odinson.” And with that, I yanked my arm out of his grip, walked to the window and pulled out my phone to call Mr. Stark. A growl came behind me as Loki charged at me with an incredibly vile expression on his face. He bared his teeth, his eyes absolutely livid. It was the last thing I saw before he grabbed my arms and threw me against the glass windows. I greeted darkness peacefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hospitals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly feel bad for my characters and this one is no exception.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter Two: Hospitals </span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Do you think I'm sort of alive</em><br/>
<em>Should I set these motives aside</em><br/>
<em>Do I feel well sort of benign</em><br/>
<em>When you walk your body through mine</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>What's keeping my tongue tied</em><br/>
<em>I see when you roll your eyes</em><br/>
<em>I swear any moment you will hear</em><br/>
<em>My spirit explode</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>-Sort of, Silversun Pickups</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell was unbearable. Bleach and disinfectant made my nose wrinkle and my eyes water. Very slowly, they began to flutter open. It took me a minute to register where I was. In a hospital; on a cold and hard bed. What in the fuck happened to me? Had I died? This didn’t look like purgatory. I snorted at my own joke. It hurt my ribs to laugh. Glancing around I saw four worried faces staring right at me. The first person I noticed was Mr. Stark, glaring at me. His brown eyes were laced with concern as he studied me up and down. There was a smirk on his lips after I stuck my tongue out at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally. I thought I was going to make Steve kiss you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardy har har, Mr. Stark. Why am I hooked up to a ventilator?” I had a pair of oxygen tubes stuck inside my nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry kid, protocol,” he gruffed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shrugged at the whole thing as if I had had a simple biking accident. Rolling my eyes, I shifted in my spot on the bed. Several tubes were digging into my arm. Whoever had done my fluids had zero clue on how to stick properly. I could tell from the throbbing sensation I got every time I tried to clench and unclench my hand. I caught sight of Natasha staring at me. Her eyes were scanning me up and down much like Mr. Stark had but there was an expression on her face that I couldn’t quite read. Pity? Worried? I had no clue. Movement in my peripheral vision distracted me as Dr. Bruce Banner was checking some paperwork. It looked like he had an electrocardiogram of me. Wordlessly, he handed me the papers. It appeared I would live to see another day. My white blood count was high though. Wondering if I need some brushing up on my hygiene skills, I felt Mr. Stark put his arm around me. It was pretty obvious he had spent the night. His eye bags were practically down to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The window in my room was open so I could hear the soft chirping of the birds outside along with the annoying traffic sounds. Steven Rogers was perched on the window ledge, ignoring the rest of us while he sipped coffee from a paper cup. The smell was wonderful. It felt like ages since I had consumed a good cup of coffee. As soon as he felt my eyes on his back, he turned around. His lips were pressed tightly in a frown while his blue eyes darted back and forth between Mr. Stark and I. I could have sworn he was about to speak when Mr. Stark shook his head. Steve returned his attention to the birds outside.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the fuck happened to me,” I said very slowly. Mr. Stark inhaled sharply before he broke it down for me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Gesturing to his audience before turning to face me. “I don’t know about you guys but when I see my medic being thrown out the window like a discarded tissue, it does something to my delicate nerves. I came back from my errand, and I see you plummeting towards the center of the planet and that just pisses me off like a mother fucker,” He smiled at the last word. Leave it to Mr. Stark to use profanity to emphasize his story. Poor Steve flinched at the last bit. Mr. Stark grinned like an idiot and ignored his muttering about language and continued speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like Rock of Ages got hammered and decided to throw a tantrum. I don’t know much of his daddy issues, but I for one think we need to up our security.” Sitting down on a chair next to me, he gestured towards my person. Looks like I had the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No pressure, Vicky. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, right.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“All I remember is that I was to do my duties for that morning. I also had to do a physical exam on Loki and next thing I know, I’m spiraling down towards the concrete.” Sarcasm dripped from my lips as I eyed my audience. Natasha was the first to respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all?” She stood up from her spot across the room. I simply nodded to her question. No point in entertaining a former KGB agent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we have another major threat on our hands,” Natasha said sourly while she pulled a cell phone out of her jeans back pocket. “I’ll go call Nick. He should be aware of all of this.” I spied Mr. Stark put a hand on her shoulder. There was a look of concern on his face. The atmosphere grew dark as Mr. Stark and Natasha stared each other down. Rumors had spread through the tower that he and Natasha quarreled about everything. And now it seemed like things were going to get ugly. A silence filled the room as Cap tensed and reached for Natasha. Bruce tried to put his hands on Mr. Stark. I clutched the pale green blanket I had around me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp noise came from outside the window. Just when things couldn't get any worse, Thor climbed in through the balcony window. His hammer, Mjolnir, was in his hand while he held a map in the other. A lead-like feeling settled on my chest while my heart throbbed. The possibility of me still having feelings for the Asgardian prince were still very much there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friends, I am here on bad news. My father has lifted my brother’s prison sentence. He deemed it fair to take his title and bring him back to Asgard so that he can regain his status from the bottom.” He sighed. “My mother has also sent me to track him down and bring him back with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what does this have to do with my medic almost landing on the sidewalk?” Mr. Stark responded back. Wincing at his tone of voice, I bit my bottom lip. Thor walked over to Mr. Stark and towered over him. Leave it to Mr. Stark to not back down in the presence of a space god. Why in the hell did Loki have go back to Asgard if he didn’t have a title anymore? Also, why the heck did Thor have to keep staring at me like I was a lost puppy? Stupid other earthly beings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stark, this is none of your concern. I only blame myself for the disastrous things he has caused. I took pity on him and asked my father to lift his punishment.” It came out in an inaudible whisper. “Heimdall has been watching his actions for the last few days. It appears he is planning something dangerous.” A few things crossed my mind. The first, Loki was loose. He could kill anyone that stood in the way of what he was trying to accomplish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long ago did this happen? How long have you known about him starting trouble?” Steve asked from behind me. He held a now refilled cup of coffee in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About three nights ago,” Thor answered him. He had a sheepish smile on his face like he had been caught red handed in the cookie jar. “My mother was thrilled at the news of seeing him again.” Pressing his lips together, he lifted Mjolnir up in the air and flew out the window without another word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what now?” I began after no one spoke. “Does this mean Loki wants to have a playdate and is most likely to kill us all just for a stupid glowing cube?” I asked in a huff. Mr. Stark nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds about right,” He growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor on call at the hospital advised me to stay for one more day. I couldn’t bear it any longer. They ran test after test on me after I told them I was fine. All of my vitals seemed normal and my blood work also came back normal. Well, for the exception of my cholesterol, which was a little low. Time to stock up on the butter! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My bed was hard and sleep barely visited me that night. My thoughts wandered to Loki. Throwing me out the window had practically been a warming exercise for him. Last time I checked I wasn’t exactly a lightweight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My nails had been completely worn down to the nub as I bit into them all night. It was a nasty habit but it comforted me. It was the only thing I had control over. The darkness in my empty room seemed to drown out the noises from outside. The city was alive with night time activities. The nice weather had brought in hordes of people for the festivities that New York had to offer during early Spring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My stomach grumbled but I avoided the food like the plague. It had no flavor to it despite how much pepper I dumped into it.  In fact, hospitals gave me the creeps. You’d think being part of the medical field I would be used to anything and everything. But I had developed a phobia that made it impossible for me to work in a big hospital much like the one I was in right now. My father was aware of this so he understood my passion for working in a private setting. As I started to drift sometime around midnight, a noise from outside startled me. It was a sharp rattling that came from just outside my door. I thought it might have been a nurse sterilizing the tools but I flinched when the rattling turned into a loud banging sound. Maybe a patient had gotten loose and was running around trying to get into rooms. I glanced intensely at the door before getting out of bed to lock it. Just for safe measure, I baracked the door with a chair by sliding it under the door knob. Satisfied with my handy work, I happily turned towards my bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of glowing blue eyes made me yelp. Stupid Loki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wasn’t as afraid as I had been this morning but I still trembled at the sight of him. There was a wicked smile on his face as he stared at me. He didn’t speak nor did he acknowledge me. It was weird how he wasn’t trying to kill me. His horned helmet was atop his head like a crown. There was a glint to it so I imagined he had polished it before he made an appearance. He wore his signature colors of black, gold, and green. His breast plate was gleaming in the dim light of the night, the only source of brightness in the room was the one coming off of my IV flow monitor. His cape was long, touching the floor behind him. It followed him like a shadow. His expensive looking boots were the envy of any rider. He practically oozed power and masculinity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tearing my gaze away from his clothes, his eyes found mine. His lips were pursed in a sensual kind of way. A flash of heat flamed my face. His angry eyes glowered at the sight of me, ogling at him. Loki cocked his head down slightly to get a better look at me. I’m sure Loki had no problems with night vision. A large staff that was made of gold with a snake wrapped around it caught my attention. It had a bright blue circular object on top making it resemble the tesseract. Omitting a glow, it cast an eerie shadow on Loki’s angelic face. He rapped the staff down on the floor three times. The cars below stopped honking and the vent in the room was silent. My eyes widened as I noticed what he had done. Finally, I let myself succumb to the fear I felt inside. It manifested itself into a physical tangible thing that wrapped around me, suffocating me. Trembling under his burning gaze, I shifted uncomfortably as I realized what I was wearing: a long shirt with a pair of underwear. My breaths came out in short gasps as I tried to get a handle on my panic. The way he looked at me made me feel insignificant. Mr. Stark had mentioned once that Loki kept telling people to kneel before him due to our inability to comprehend our craving for subjugation. I was definitely feeling that subjugation now. </span>
</p><p> <span>“What are you doing here?” I managed to choke out. My throat was dry from the panic attack I was about to have. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it seems this canary can sing,” Loki crooned softly. Why did he have to make everything look sexual? “It appears we have gotten off on the wrong foot. My sincerest apologies, Victoria.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mouth dropped to the floor. What in the fuck? I snorted while I crossed my arms against my chest, moreso to try and hide my nipples. There was a piercing look full of distaste and malice on his face as he took in my appearance. Sure, I was practically naked. But I’m sure there was no way in hell Loki could know that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I don’t know how the hell you got out, but you have got to go.” I said sarcastically. Evidently Loki did not get my level of sarcasm because he flared his nostrils and he slithered towards me in just a few steps. His legs were so long that he could easily dominate my five foot two stature. He didn’t hesitate to put his entire hand around my cheeks to squeeze with all his might. Blood thumped through my skin where he gripped my face. The flesh burned hot as if he had just branded me with a branding iron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You insolent harlot. I have been nothing but meriful with you!” He hissed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You call that merciful, Loki?” Despite the fact that my face was being squished I snapped back at him. “Let go, you imbecile!” Finally, he let go of my face. I rubbed my cheeks with both hands as I tried to force the blood to circulate back into my skin. Taking deep breaths to steady myself, I walked over to the bed and plopped down under the blanket. I curled my lip back when Loki gave me an innocent look. The whole “attracting dangerous situations” was really getting on my nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you manage to escape Stark Tower?” Genuine curiosity laced my voice as I tried to coax information out of Loki for Mr. Stark. Anything would be helpful in getting him back under surveillance. “When did you get past all the security in the building?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mere child’s play,” he miffed. Loki glanced down at his fingernails as if he had done this before on several occasions. “It appears you seem to know what Stark does day in and day out but you are not willing to share with me. It is really not fair, pet.” Wait, did Loki just call me his pet? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just shut the hell up! You think you’re so high and mighty just because you have a freaky metabolism and you can’t get drunk on beer like the rest of us.” I asserted. I prepared for the worst after my statement but Loki barely reacted the way I had anticipated him to. In fact, he reacted the opposite. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Way</span>
  </em>
  <span> opposite. Loki returned to the side of my bed where Mr. Stark had sat earlier and looked into my eyes. The blue was completely gone. It had been replaced by black. His pupils were dilated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Careful not to disrupt the fluids I still had attached to my hand, Loki leaned down towards me. He simply yanked off my blanket, exposing my legs. The breeze that came in through the open window made me shiver violently but it wasn’t from fear. It was from the uncertainty of what would happen to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing,” I stammered my response. Loki put his lips to my throat where my pulse was. My skin was cold and clammy with sweat as it went down the nape of my neck. A little bead rolled down. His tongue caught the bead before it made it down to my collar bones. A moan threatened to leave my mouth as he bit gently on my skin. His heat was unbearable. Oh good god. He was warm like he was running a fever. I was well aware of his frost giant DNA but he still felt warm to me. My head was swimming as he moved his skilled mouth down to bite at my shoulder. I hadn’t even noticed when he began to caress the curvature of my breast. There was no way I could think straight. I tried to push him away with weak hands but it was too late. My skin felt tingly and my nerves were on fire. My temperature was rising. A skilled hand snaked down to my thighs to lift my shirt up. He groaned softly when he touched close to my heated core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My precious Victoria,” Loki moaned as he started to rub me through the thin lace material that barely covered me. I stifled a gasp as he touched me. I had never let a man touch me there before so it felt strange but good at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I crave the moments we spend alone together. There is no need for you to deny me. Your arousal is preeminent even now as you cower in fear. You crave me, my little mortal. Much like the first day we met, you want me to touch you.” His cool breath tickled my ear. “This accursed emotion you feel right now is making you mad with need. Is it not?” </span>
</p><p><span>Afraid of how broken my voice sounded, I could only nod. Loki titled my chin up and he placed his lips firmly on mine. That did it. Clawing at his leather tunic, I yanked him down closer to me. He placed his hands around me while I was still sitting up in my bed. Before I could kiss him he ripped my shirt into shreds as if it was nothing but paper. My breasts were exposed to the cool air, making my nipples harden. I squeaked as I tried to cover them. It only made Loki angry as he growled something in a strange language. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Hide not your supple flesh. Let me glance upon what is now </span><em><span>mine.</span></em><span>” He managed to grab my breast and began to suckle on my nipple. Whimpering in response to what he was doing, I threaded my fingers in his midnight black hair. My entire body was engulfed in ecstasy. </span></p><p>
  <span>“You and I are not so different from each other,” Loki crooned softly in my ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sharp realization of what he was doing hit me like a ton of bricks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s none of your business, Loki.” I managed to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh but it is my business, my sweet kitten. You crave the attention. After suffering from Thor’s ignorance, you have managed to plunge yourself into an empty void of no affection. He will never feel anything for you,” Loki’s soft voice began to wrap around me, the cloud of lust slowly dissipating. No wonder Mr. Stark called him Shakespeare all the time. And how in the fuck did he know that I had feelings for Thor in the first place? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know that you have unlimited knowledge of Stark’s little toys. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A voice began to echo in my mind. My eyes widened as I looked at him. He could read minds too? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Loki answered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am aware of your father and your mother. I know that you live alone without supervision, my little Victoria. My powers are much more than meets the eye. All that happens on Midgard, I know of. I have watched you for years. My my, what a pretty little mortal you are. No woman on Asgard is as beautiful as you are. It pains me that you were born a mortal. Otherwise I would have taken you for my own carnal pleasure. To have you wrapped tightly in my arms, sighing with pure pleasure and to truly know what it means to be in a state of submission. To completely succumb to me. To belong to a god...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>My response was to give him an incredulous stare. Loki continued to touch me despite not getting a reaction out of me. He glanced up at me as he began to shed pieces of his armor. My hands reached up to touch his naked chest. Loki could only hiss as I touched everywhere. He was cool to the touch in contrast to my burning skin. I wanted more than just being able to feel him. Frustrated, I let go while I withdrew from touching his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not stop, my darling girl. Worship me as you please.” He was panting now. I obliged without thinking twice. This only gave Loki more of an incentive to dip two fingers in me. I yelped at the sudden intrusion but he set a slow pace. After a few seconds I began to feel a burning sensation around my hips. It felt oddly wonderful. I reacted just as he wanted me to and he growled deep from within his chest. Embarrassing moans were being pried from my lips and he suddenly withdrew his fingers from me. Frustrated he had stopped, I placed my fingers where he had been, ready to finish what he hadn’t. Just like that, Loki disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to my room creaked open and light poured in. I gasped at my intruder and quickly got under the blanket. The nurse from my floor walked in holding a chart and a syringe. She gave me a curious look when she spotted my disheveled appearance. I smiled stiffly at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got hot so I opened the window,” I said to her. She rolled her eyes and smiled while she got busy with taking my vitals. After she registered my temperature, she shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s odd,” she said out loud. “Your temperature is 101 degrees. Are you sure you’re not running a fever?” Her quizzical look returned. My head nodded up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, I got hot.” Now my face was really burning. Before she finished up her paperwork, she removed my fluid and closed the door behind her. I could have sworn I heard Loki’s voice whispering in the void. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <em>You are mine. There is no use hiding from me. You belong to me. Your innocence is mine. </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Homicidal Maniac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Stalked through the forest, too close to hide</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I'll be upon you by the moonlight side</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>-Hungry like the Wolf, Duran Duran</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <span>After Mr. Stark had fought tooth and nail on taking me home, I was finally back in my apartment building. Not that I liked to complain but I preferred it when Mr. Stark didn’t sing at the top of his lungs to Lady Gaga’s </span>
    <em>
      <span>Bad Romance</span>
    </em>
    <span>. I took my time climbing up the stupid three flights of stairs to my humble abode. My discharge time had been nine A.M. so we thankfully had avoided the morning traffic (which was brutal by the way). Luck seemed to be on my side as I examined my body to assess the damage. I had a few scratches and some bruises but other than that I was fit as a fiddle. The story happened like this: Mr. Stark was returning from his mission (to find Loki) and caught me before I ended up six feet under. Close call as he had put it. Pepper had been the first to hound me about my injuries. I had sixteen missed calls from her before I even stepped out of the hospital. The wrath that had rained down on Mr. Stark from Pepper and myself had been gargantuan. How could he have put his pregnant wife in danger? </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Other than my encounter with Loki, everything seemed to return back to normal. Well, </span>
    <em>
      <span>normalish</span>
    </em>
    <span>. Several thoughts of what Loki had said to me last night still haunted me. His fascination with taking my V-Card was utterly and incredibly disturbing. But my weird brain also thought it was erotic. Somehow, I managed to keep it a secret from Mr. Stark and the Avengers. Even Dr. Banner had volunteered to assist me with any tests I might want to have again. He had a basic understanding of human biology due to the big guy and his mistrust of hospitals and the government had made him sufficient enough. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Still, I had yet to understand why Loki wanted to do the do with me. It seemed kind of stupid but my theory was that he just wanted to have a fuck buddy. Someone to use whenever he needed to unwind. Truth be told, I felt like I was not the right candidate. I didn’t fall under the word “lady” in the dictionary. I was always cursing at people or I was usually picking on Steve since he thought I wasn’t smart enough to be in the medical field. The lack of charisma and looks was very evident in me. My mouth was loud, my posture was horrible and all of the years I spent in school had eventually caught up with me so I was pretty heavy for my height. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Reaching for my keys in my front jeans pocket, I stopped in front of my apartment door. I could practically hear the landlord yelling at me in my mind. She was stubborn as hell and her attitude towards younger tenants was uncalled for. She had a thing about changing the locks on the doors if the tenant disappeared for more than a day. Luckily enough, I had a friend who took care of my apartment while I was gone for long periods of time. Speaking of said friend, a face was right in front of mine and I almost nearly wet my pants. She wore her blonde hair in two ponytails on each side of her head and her bright green eyes were blinking rapidly as if she hadn’t scared me enough. She was short and bubbly and she was bouncing up and down like a puppy when she saw me. I put my hand on her head and spun her around back into my apartment. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“OMG, Vicky! I thought you died!” She sobbed dramatically while she wrapped her arounds around my middle. I almost shoved her away since I didn’t like to be touched but I held my impulse since she was my best friend after all. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Lily, I’m fine. Just calm down. Stop being so dramatic,” A puff of air came out of my mouth as I tried to calm down. I was clearly frustrated but I was mostly starving. Making my way towards the kitchen, I rummaged around the cabinets for food. Did I have cookies still? A box of Chips Ahoy appeared like a godsend. Bingo! I started to shove cookies in my mouth. My craving for sugar had gotten worse while I was at the hospital. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I mean, you could have died. But you didn’t.” Lily called from the living room but it drowned out while she began to mess with my stereo. Adele’s Set Fire to the Rain began to play softly in the background. I guess she wanted to avoid conflict today since she was aware of how I got when I got angry at something. Without having too much manners of how I sat, I plopped down on the couch while Lily sat down next to me. Her lips were pursed and her playfulness had left her eyes. She handed me my phone. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Mr. Stark called you,” She said quietly. “I answered it, my bad.” She giggled a little before I could get angry at her. It wouldn’t have been fair since she was such a Tony Stark fangirl. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“So what’s the verdict? What was Fury bitching about this time?” My voice came out harsher than I thought it would so I cleared my throat and began again. “What did he say?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>She folded her hands on her lap while she sat very poised. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“So here’s the thing: Captain Rogers spotted Loki in Delaware..” I jumped up before she finished. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“WHAT?! How in the hell is Loki in Delaware. Do you think he’s close? Or at least trying?” I wondered if they had already caught him. Lily fidgeted in her spot. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Spill,” I commanded. “Spit it out, Lily Pad.” Fear began to seep into my pores. Too close, he was too close to home. He didn’t even </span>
    <em>
      <span>know</span>
    </em>
    <span> how close he was. I snorted. There was no way he could know where the tesseract was. It’s not like it was in my house, tapped under the desk in my room. Oh wait. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“What exactly did he say, Lily?” I asked cautiously. No use in making her scared. She always ended up in the middle of Avenger affairs. I trusted her with my business regarding the whole Avengers thing but keeping her out of  danger had always been at the top of my priority list. She produced a tiny silver phone that looked outdated at first glance but it was really high tech due to its ability to produce hologram screens. She brought up a text from Mr. Stark. It read: </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Hey, kid. Guess what? Loki turned himself in. Poor bastard got tired of running away. He’s custody right now. Get your ass over here so you can run some tests on him. Capsiscle beat him up pretty badly lol </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>Xoxo Tony</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>That was Mr. Stark alright. The rest of the message was boring and mostly about him apologizing and whether or not he should shave the beard. We went over this over fifty million times a day. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He had the same suspicion I did. Loki was definitely looking for the tesseract. His reasons were unclear but knowing how volatile he was at all times, we were sure he wanted it for destruction. SHIELD would get involved in this for sure so Mr. Stark warned me to stay clear of black SUV’s and white vans. The only reason I had the tesseract was due to my location. I lived in a pretty remote area in Philadelphia, in the middle of a barley field with my father and my unsuspecting step-mother. She was basically brain dead save all the shopping she did on QVC.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Lily tapped my shoulder, distracting me from my thoughts. She gestured with her head towards my bedroom and I gladly dragged myself to my bed. Slamming the door behind me, I practically threw myself on top of the covers. They smelled clean. Lily had been in here for sure. A knock at my door startled me momentarily. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Vicky, do you want some mushroom soup with toast? I’ll make you some! Please,” she sounded exhausted. The invitation sounded tempting enough but I was so tired that my bones ached. I stuffed myself with cookies so now I felt nauseous. My stomach felt queasy. I curled up on my bed while I glanced out the window. I made a mental note of getting some new blinds to block out all the daylight out. A new song started playing. Realizing it was an overly sexualized song, I giggled. We sure had a weird taste in music. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>In touch with the ground</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I'm on the hunt down I'm after you</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>And I'm hungry like the wolf</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Straddle the line in discord and rhyme</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>I'm on the hunt down I'm after you</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Mouth is alive with juices like wine</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>And I'm hungry like the wolf</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <em>
        <br/>
      </em>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>A pair of blue eyes flashed in the darkness. My breathing hitched. Loki. I recognized his silhouette in the pitch black and his staggering height gave him away. Scrambling off the bed, I ran to the door before a pair of strong hands seized me from behind. I felt like a rabbit in the clutches of a wolf (ironically like the song) and his grip was ironclad tight. </span>
    <em>
      <span>Oh my god,</span>
    </em>
    <span> my body responded in the opposite of what was running through my mind a mile a minute. His skin was cool against my thin tank top. Was he...naked? I bit my bottom lip until I tasted copper. He placed his arms around me, caging me in. His form towered over me. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Open your eyes, Victoria.” I felt his lips against my ear. His voice was commanding, full of authority so I could not resist. I caught his reflection in my long vanity mirror. His skin was pale like it always was but his cheeks were slightly flushed. A pair of cerulean eyes looked right into my dull brown eyes. They were dilated slightly; watching me. Hungry eyes that took everything in. Long lashes framed his delicate eyes and the delicate skin underneath was a light violet color. His jet black hair was slightly wet and slicked back. It cascaded just off the top of his shoulders, giving him an unruly appearance. Overall, Loki was haughty and wild. He truly was a god just as the fairy tales depicted. He wore long black trousers that fit him loosely around his hips. My eyes roamed to where they shouldn’t have. His hip bones were very prominent, the V shape that every guy wanted with dark colored hair that trailed down to his.. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“What do you want, Loki?” My voice was barely above a whisper. “How did you escape?” Small shivers rippled from within my stomach and my heart was hammering against my ribcage. My mouth was dry and I felt like my voice had evaporated. I couldn’t move. Loki tightened his grip on me. Mr. Stark had warned me many times that Loki’s power of persuasion was very unearthly. He could calm down a room full of angry men by simply using words while he slaughtered them. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>I felt something wet and slick begin to lick my ear. Loki began to sensually nibble on my ear and to my horror I started to enjoy it. The moans that began to bubble out of my mouth were slightly loud and embarrassing. Thankfully, the stereo was still playing, otherwise Lily might have barged in and called in the coastal guard. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He continued by nibbling on my ear. His mouth was hot as he trailed down the back of my neck. I cried out when his teeth came in contact with my shoulder. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Oh my precious pet,” Loki cooed at me. “I have been savoring the very idea of having you in my arms.” His hands started to cup the bottom of my butt. My attempts were weak as I tried to shove him off to no avail. Every cell in my body was practically screaming at me to do something. My head was spinning while all the alarms for danger went off. I held still anyways; the fear of angering him only made me tremble like a leaf. I felt him squeeze my bottom. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Fuck, Loki. If you’re going to feel me up, at least do it properly.” The words left my mouth before I realized what I had said. Me and my big fat mouth. Loki cursed in a foreign language before spinning me to face him. A snarl left his mouth as he shoved his lips against mine. It wasn’t romantic or sensual. A starved man had taken over his mind and he came for what he wanted. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Moan for me, my darling.” His voice was coming out in shallow breaths. I shook my head while I bit my bottom lip. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“How did you escape them? How did you get away from all those SHIELD agents?” My voice was shaking when it came out. I held my breath as I waited for him to answer. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“It’s quite simple, my dear. I manipulated the guards and told them to release me. It was fairly easy,” Loki chuckled as if getting out of his prison was nothing. Huffing, I pushed Loki’s arms off of my body. I made my way across the room to get away from him. My body was still hot with desire and anger which gave me one hell of a headache. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Aren’t you planning on going back? I guess not. First of all, you can’t be here. SHIELD basically owns this complex,” I snapped while I gestured to my room. “I’m sure Fury knows by now that you aren’t sulking in your cell so he’s bound to come looking for you.” My voice had an incredulous tone as if I was panicking for</span>
    <em>
      <span> him</span>
    </em>
    <span>. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“There’s also the matter of you being unarmed and unprepared if Stark comes to kick your ass.” This seemed to get his attention because he stalked his way to where I was standing. He seemed enraged now. I guess I had a talent for pissing him off. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Foolish child,” he hissed at me. “Do you honestly think that some mere mortals can stop me? I am Loki, god of mischief and-”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>I cut him off. “Oh for crying out loud! You are not a god! You’re an alien whose too uptight for his britches. Leave before I call Stark and tell him to haul your ass back to SHIELD.” </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Listen to me you wench! I will not be insulted by a mortal.” </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Someone was knocking on my bedroom door. I had completely forgotten about Lily. I held a finger up to my lips to signal Loki to shut the hell up. Before he made a snarky comment, I yanked him with me under the covers. We landed in the middle of the bed and it hurt. My body clashed with his; his physique was similar to carved marble. It seemed Loki didn’t like to have a girl take charge of the situation because he deemed it funny to straddle me under the covers and pin my hands down to my sides. Fear washed over me as I stared into his eyes. His eyes were their usual blue color but his pupils were dilated much like last time. A cool puff of air blew in my face as Loki sighed in frustration. His desire was pretty obvious as he tried to pry himself from me but I could tell the urge to do something about it was too strong. A tear slipped down my cheek. I didn’t expect Loki to lick my tears away. His tongue felt rough and I had never noticed it before. His mouth started to move against my lips, kissing me. His hands squeezed my hands above me so hard that I tried to yelp but he ate my screams. I didn’t want to kiss him but I gave up. Loki tasted heavenly; like ice and cinnamon. It was addicting. His lips felt soothing against mine. Cold and smooth. Once he let go of my wrists, I put my hands around his shoulders. He froze with shock. Of course, I was not entirely sure why I was hugging him. Maybe deep down I was hoping Loki would get annoyed by my showing of affection and he’d leave. My head was spinning to the point I felt nauseous. I hadn’t even realized my eyes were closed. I blinked twice and Loki was gone. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>I was officially losing my freaking mind. </span>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It's Bad Manners To Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Deep in the forest<br/>Under the fog<br/>Armies surround us<br/>Waiting for dark<br/>Wearing their iron masks like a shield<br/>I know they're coming<br/>I know they're here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tomorrow We Fight, Tommee Profitt</em>
</p><p>
  <span>Three days later, I returned to Mr. Stark’s office in a rather nasty mood. He had mostly likely guess if I was on deathcon one which stood for menstruation issues but I told him I wasn’t on my period. Talk about being close with your boss. I was mostly pissed about Loki stalking me. Mental images from the night before playing in my head over and over again. They drifted away but came back at the worst possible moments ever. Apparently Mr. Stark had said that Loki was locked up with five guards and several cameras installed in the vicinity. That didn’t explain how he tried to take my virginity last night. Even Rogers had asked me what was wrong. I was about to say something snarky like “I basically had sex last night” just when JARVIS interrupted our conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am. Perhaps you should be running some blood work instead of arguing with Captain Rogers. I noticed your blood pressure is 134 over 96 and rising.” I heard the monotonous robotic voice say. I sifted through my documents while I looked for Loki’s most recent blood work. The results showed he had plenty of testosterone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, JARVIS,” I stated to the empty room. “Besides, shouldn’t you be watching Mr. Stark’s vitals? He’s supposed to be flying over the Atlantic, isn’t he?” Just as I was about to sit down and write up my report, JARVIS switched the television on. A young reporter was standing in front of a pile of rubble. Her face was pale, like she was about to dry heave herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And in other news, here in downtown New York, a mysterious figure has caused massive destruction the entire morning from six am to about fifteen minutes ago is still on the loose. Police have tried everything in their power to stop him, but he’s impossible to catch. Look! There’s Iron Man! Back to you, David.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ice shot down my spine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I dropped my lab coat on the chair as I ran out the door. I heard JARVIS calling me through the overhead speakers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am, might I just suggest staying here? Mr. Stark will be concerned if you go out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not exactly time for a picnic, now is it.” I muttered mostly to myself. “If Mr. Stark comes looking for me, tell him I went out to my lunch break.” The strike plate on the door snagged part of my shirt, tearing it at the bottom seams. Ah, to hell with it. My footsteps sounded especially loud in the hallway as I ran down the emergency stairs. I flew out the double glass doors, making my way towards downtown where the most damage was. People ran in the opposite direction of where I was coming from. A lady tripped while she wailed her head off and I almost rolled my eyes. Mentally kicking myself for my lack of empathy, I skidded to a stop once I saw several police cars. Officers had their guns pointed up to HSBC tower. Tiny lasers were facing up at the target: Loki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was running on the roof of the bank with the tower behind them taking most of the blows. Mr. Stark was swaying from side to side as if he was taunting Loki. It gave me shivers when I thought about the attack on New York. The debris was starting to resemble the last time with the exception of no vortex threatening to rip the fabric of our reality apart and there wasn’t an army of aliens trying to kill us. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> A cop tried to keep me behind the barricade the police had built around the falling concrete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! You can’t go in there, young lady.” He tried to usher me out of the way but I stubbornly stayed in my place. A siren was sounded in the distance. I yanked myself free. Tiny pieces of glass were falling down onto the street. All of the nearby shops and buildings had been evacuated. Large chunks of rubble from the building began to collapse faster. One of them landed on a cop car. This scared the brigade, making them scurry away. So much for the help of law enforcement. Getting closer, I noticed that Mr. Stark wasn’t the only one there. There were five other Mark 47 suits were there, assisting Mr. Stark. The wind was picking up from the turbulence they were creating. My cardigan blew so hard, it slipped off my shoulders. I ended up tying the stupid thing around my hips. What the heck was happening? Sunlight hit my eyes as I glanced up, craning my neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki was trying to hit Mr. Stark with his scepter thingy. The one he had showed me in the hospital. I wanted to climb the side of the building. Where the fuck was SHIELD? You’d think they would have sniffed it out by now. Stupid organizations. Only butting in when it was convenient to them. A tinkling sound caught my attention. Glancing up, the first thing I saw was Mr. Stark spirling to me. The second, a giant piece of glass hutterling towards me. My legs didn’t budge. Something wet and cold dripped on my face. It was sticky and had the scent of copper pennies. Blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My back was on the ground. There was a whirlwind of dust everywhere and I wated until it settled. Loki was in a crevice just where I had been a few moments ago. Then I realized what happened. He had shoved me out of the way just as the glass was falling. His lip was bloody and his helmet had rolled away. Sobs erupted from my mouth and  I could not stop them. My tears blurred my vision. Running to him, I knelt down next to him. My fingers instinctively went to his pulse point on his neck. I felt the soft thump thump of his blood running faster and faster inside of him. His blood was healing him. The sinew was pulling itself together where he had cuts. Bones cracked and replaced the fragments with new bone. Asgardians had a funny way of healing themselves. Loki was not a god, he was an alien. His ability to heal was strange and fascinating. He had the ability to heal himself in a matter of minutes. But he needed my help. I tore the rest of my shirt and wrapped it like a makeshift bandage around his arm. Maybe helping out a mass murderer wasn’t a way to get past Saint Peter but I’ve been preparing myself for Hell simply by trying to save Loki. Before I finished cleaning his wound I felt a gust of air around me. Mr. Stark landed next to me. He didn’t remove his helmet. That was not a good sign. A few black SUVs screeched to a halt several feet away from us. Speak of the devil: SHIELD had arrived a few minutes too late. A young woman stepped out of the passenger side. She had on the typical SHIELD uniform. This was Maria Hill, Director Fury’s second in command and his pet basically. Natasha Romanoff stepped out of the side doors in her signature black catsuit with two revolvers in each hand. She ran to us while she eyed Mr. Stark up and down. He still hadn’t taken off his helmet. I cringed when she patted me on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job keeping him alive for interrogation, kid.” She hauled Mr. Stark off to talk to him. Two SHIELD agents put their hands around my arms. Just as they had apprehended me, they disappeared. A tall shadowy figure stood behind me. I turned my head so fast I got dizzy. Loki was staring right at me. My jaw dropped. How the heck did he get over here? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How-?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled wickedly while he pointed to the figure on the floor. Astral projection. Of course. That is how he got away from them yesterday. And how he had gotten away from them today. In a flash of green light, he disappeared and so did his copy on the concrete. Maria Hill started yelling directions left and right. A vein in her neck actually throbbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find him!” Don’t let him escape!” She screeched at people. Fury beyond livid while Mr. Stark took off his helmet. His face was red from the laughter. Just then I could have sworn I heard Loki’s deep baritone voice in my mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Check Mate, kitten.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope it goes good from here on out :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hormones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>She's a caged animal</em>
  <br/>
  <em>London by night</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Crashing lights and cymbals</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Queens of Twilight</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>And if I was you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'd use the loo before the long drive</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We compliment each other</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just like Satan and Christ</em>
</p><p>-<em>Sister Rosetta, The Noisettes</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Helicarrier was an impressive ship full of high tech, serious looking people and one angry coordinator. Tours were always something I enjoyed when I was on my way to a new destination but since I was being sent to the electric chair, I wasn’t very fond of this outing. Well, metaphorically it was the electric chair. I’d much rather be electrocuted to death than to be interrogated by Maria Hill and her entourage of uniformed losers. Captain Rogers was at the head of my special entourage. Two SHIELD agents held me back by my forearms which I was thankful for. Otherwise, I might have gone after Maria Hill. Steve assured me he would put in a good word for me since he was besties with Fury but I had the feeling I had heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> one before. Oh yeah, in a movie right before the good guy gets thrown under the bus by his partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only good thing about the whole situation was that I wasn’t in handcuffs and I still had my pocket knife in my bra. Which was the only thing I was in since I tore my shirt to save a certain disappearing asswipe. We stopped after having gone down several empty hallways full of pipes and glass windows. The walls were a dull grey hue and the pipes hissed every now and then when the air escaped. Humiliation didn’t even begin to cover what I was feeling at the moment. It sure was making my list of embarrassing situations at the moment. One agent opened the door that was right in front of Fury’s posse with an ID pad that popped out of the wall. He put in a ten digit activation code (which I memorized) and swiped his ID card in the slot. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fancy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then I spotted Director Fury walking over to us, his step never faltering even as he got a glance at me. My bitch mode was threatening to bubble over the rational side in my brain, but I withdrew myself from doing something that would incriminate me further. Naturally, he had two guards to his sides that held high powered rifles and Maria Hill was right at his heels. She had on a sour look like she had just sucked on a lemon. Had she always pouted like that? Or was that how she established dominance and authority? It was not cutting it for me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Director Fury was a scary man who would probably kill someone with his bare hands. He wore all black which I expected and black boots to match the outfit. His left eye was covered in a patch and it had a long scar that started at his brow and ended at this cheek. I gulped down the knot in my throat when all the people in the interrogation room stepped out. Even Steve left. Traitor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Agent Hill began. She cleared her throat loudly while she set down her tablet-like device. I caught a quick glance of Loki’s profile. There were stats on his page. Actual stats that read he was a master in.. magic? A small space was saved for his physical attributes, if that was a way to put it. Maria slid her chair across the room and sat in front of me. My hands began to fidget underneath the table in between us. Sweat was beginning to cover the back of my neck. My fretting earned me a sour look from Maria. I stuck my tongue out at her. I didn’t want to cooperate. She finally chucked a shirt at me. I slipped it over my head. It was blue with grey stripes. Immediately I could tell it was a male’s shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have knowledge that you know where the tesseract is. Is that correct?” She looked right through me. My face grew hot with anger. I stayed silent just like Mr. Stark had told me when I had my job interview. In case I ever got kidnapped or taken in my SHIELD, lie, lie, lie. Maria typed something into her fake iPad and it looked like she wrote “childish and uncooperative bitch” but I wasn’t too sure. Director Fury interrupted my murderous thoughts by slamming a heavy fist down on the metal table with tremendous force that it made Maria Hill and myself jump up. I swallowed but still kept a neutral expression on my face. Agent Hill continued typing away with her hand which was on the verge of becoming broken by yours truly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Bishop. We need to know where the Tesseract is before Loki finds it. It’s very important that you tell us where it is.” Director Fury’s voice was gruff like he had been up all night looking for that stupid glowing blue cube. Like it was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> beeswax. I sighed and put my head down on the table. My stomach was starting to hurt from all the clenching and unclenching it was doing out of anger but more so nervousness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid Loki</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I thought. If </span>
  <em>
    <span>only he didn’t throw temper tantrums like the child that he was I wouldn’t be here in a prison cell about to get fried. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pursing my lips, I answered his earlier question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t know where your stupid toy is. Nor do I know where that Asgardian imbecil is,” I added for good measure. If only Mr. Stark would kindly barge in and save me from further incriminating myself. Who knows how many charges Fury would rain down on me just to keep me inside SHIELD headquarters until they found the Tesseract. Mr. Stark had also warned me that SHIELD was not as patriotic as Steven Rogers made it out to be. There were scary things happening on the inside, hence my part in hiding the Tesseract. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Thor took it back with him to Asgard when he captured Loki like two years ago. I wasn’t even in New York at the time,” I rushed out. “I was in Pennsylvania. I live there.” My voice kept steady even though I was sure it was shaking out of fear. “And why in the fuck would I help out a psychopath who threw me out of a sixty-something story building? I have a concussion now, you know.” I said the last part for good measure. That extra detail was skipped over as Fury asked me some more questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you had nothing to do with this? We have security footage from Stark Tower where it looks like Loki was trying to hug you.” I heard Maria Hill finally open up her big mouth. It sounded like she wanted to check into the hospital. I sure hoped she knew her blood. I felt the same sensation inside me that I always get when I’m angry to the point I can actually feel the blood lust inside me. It would take me three seconds to reach across the table and put her in a headlock. I had done it before to Rhodey when he had pissed me off about my work ethic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few field agents also reported seeing him around your apartment complex where you live,” Fury added. Great. I cleared my throat, a lump forming inside of my windpipe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t know anything. And there’s lots of tall and dark-haired guys around my apartment. I live in SoHo. All the dudes that walk around there want to look like an Asgardian. Don’t believe me? Google it. It’s on Forbes’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Top Twenty Trends</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” I smirked at them. They had nothing and I saw no lawyer being provided for me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’ll keep an eye out just for ya.” Right on cue as if the Heavens heard my silent pleas, Mr. Stark appeared. He shoved the door open while he held a laser screwdriver and a dismantled card reader. I guess he did get into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doctor Who</span>
  </em>
  <span> like I suggested, hence the screwdriver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys! Sorry to be late to the party but looks like I managed to track down your insolent child in the city. I personally escorted him here. Now give me back my medic,” Mr. Stark strode in with his iron suit and all while he towed me away by my forearm, hauling me away from Maria Hill’s death glare and Director Fury’s steely gaze. Talk about ballzy on Mr. Stark’s behalf. We headed towards a circular and large open space which I assumed was the Helicarrier’s control center. It was beautiful up here; the height at which we were flying was enough to make anyone dizzy. The clouds looked fluffy like you could reach out and touch one. Mr. Stark cleared his throat, pulling me from my daydream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did they hurt you? Touch you?” He glanced at me up and down while he patted my shoulders and side pockets. I shook my head. Surprisingly, my outfit was still pretty immaculate save the shirt I was wearing. It smelled strangely familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they didn’t hurt me or anything. They just asked me a bunch of stupid questions.” I signaled him with my eyes when I said “questions”. He understood right away and his expression went from worry to outright anger. He always knew there was a danger in my involvement with Avengers stuff. But that was still no reason for me to be at risk. I was sure he would give Fury an earful about taking me without his permission. I was technically Stark property. As cruel and unusual as that sounded, I preferred it that way. It made me feel safe which is what my father had agreed to before handing me over to Mr. Stark for three years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta go see if Rock of Ages wants to talk. Don’t let Maria get her paws on you again, kid. You’re my best medic.” He winked at me and left down a long hallway. I sighed, the claustrophobia creeping up on me out of nowhere. I spied Natasha Romanoff perched on a railing. She was typing something into a little grey cell phone that looked a lot like the one Mr. Stark had given me. She must have noticed me staring at her from the corner of her because she jumped down gracefully from her perch and made her way over to me silently. There was a smile on her face, a polite smile. It didn’t reach her eyes, of course. Natasha wasn’t so friendly with people she didn’t know and I was practically a stranger to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victoria,” she greeted me softly. Her red curls bounced up and down against her black leather jacket. She wore leggings paired with high heeled boots. “It’s so nice to see you again. I hope Fury didn’t rough you up too much.” Her tone sounded like she was teasing me but I was never sure with her. Her expressions were always well concealed so she could have said one thing but meant something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, really. They just asked me a few questions but I’m just sorry I couldn’t be of much help,” My own voice betrayed me. Natasha’s very presence made me want to crawl into a hole and die there. Before I could say anything else, Mr. Stark appeared in half his armor (his bottom half) while he crossed his arms across his chest. Almost if he had been interrupted halfway while he was taking off the suit. Loki was right behind him with an expression my grandmother loved to say: </span>
  <em>
    <span>The cat that ate the canary.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wasn’t in handcuffs which was not a good sign and he didn’t have ankles weights on which was an even more stupid idea. Mr. Stark sighed while Loki was just eating it up. He clearly loved to have an audience. As soon as I made the mistake of looking into Loki’s eyes, he smirked and tilted his head to the side like the Cheshire cat. I stuck my tongue out at him and he took it as an incentive to lick his lips. My stomach did little flips at his gesture which made me want to punch myself. Everything Loki did was always to try to get a rise out of me whether it was good or bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants to speak to you alone, Vicky.” Mr. Stark jerked his chin in Loki’s direction. I nodded my head as I walked over to Mr. Stark. I stood on my tiptoes so I could whisper in a very obnoxious tone. He leaned down so he could pretend to hear me better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I have the right to kick him where the sun don’t shine right? If he tries anything stupid?” Mr. Stark laughed while he shook his head and grabbed Natasha to give us privacy. Well, as much privacy as he could as we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>in SHIELD territory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t want to be noticed too much so I yanked Loki down a dark hallway full of glass windows. The lights were all off in this hallway which I thought was strange but I paid no attention to it. Hauling Loki after me was harder than it looked. I mean, he was a man. He was clearly heavier than me. I realized he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>letting</span>
  </em>
  <span> me drag him down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you stupid or something, Loki? Why the hell would you let yourself get captured so easily? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I punched his arm softly. It wasn’t too forceful but somehow I hurt my fist. It was like he was carved out of marble or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Did you miss me or something?” I looked up at him since that was all I could do to look into his eyes. The minute my eyes met his, my heart skipped a beat. Then he cracked a smile. My heart beat rapidly while we stared at each other without saying a word. His baby blue eyes glimmered in the darkness. It was impossible for them to do that. But then his smile disappeared from his face and his expression turned hard, inhuman. It finally clicked my brain that he was being from a different world. Someone who didn’t have to play by our morals nor did he have a sense of human mortality. His chilling expression sent my mind into autopilot and it made my bones feel spongy inside. Like he had cast a spell on me but I still knew danger when I was near it. Right now, I was not sure if I was in danger or not. My body was not reacting in sync to what my mind and instincts told me. The sheer desperation of wanting to be touched by him again still lingered in my thoughts, in my entire being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I began to take steps backwards until I felt my back press up against the cold metal wall. He glided towards me in a few strides, pinning my arms above my head. It felt like my feet were dangling a few inches off the floor but that was just me feeling lightheaded. He slid his knee in between my legs and I felt him lean down towards my ear. My head recoiled away instinctively. I felt trapped but I expected other things. Pleasurable things. But no. Loki just whispered in my ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea what I have done for you? What I would do for you? I would go to the ends of the Nine Realms just to keep you safe, Victoria. I will massacre any creature that gets in my way, our way, to make you happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cue record scratching. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait hold the phone. Did Loki just confessed to me that he likes me? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes automatically cast down onto the metal floor beneath us. I didn’t move since I was afraid he was playing a cruel trick on me and would throw me against the wall or something. I exhaled, not even noticing I was holding my breath. My head was still turned so he let go of one of my hands. He took my cheeks together with his thumb and forefinger. Loki turned my face so I was staring into his eyes again. I felt his lips brush against mine in a feather-like gesture and I began to shake uncontrollably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t keep-p u-up with y-you, Lo-oki,” My teeth chattered as I managed to say something before he did something that would get us both arrested. My skin felt scorched, like someone had lit a match to it. Every fiber, every nerve, and every cell in my body was alive and burning away. I felt the urge to reach up and caress his face. So much that it made my fingertips tingle. How funny that moments ago he was being a total weirdo but now he was trying to seduce me. My breathing eventually turned into awkward panting so I prided myself off of him. Before I could slap him for trying to take advantage of me, he kissed my cheek softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my darling. For everything.” I was stunned at what he had just said to me. He was gone again. I groaned out loud. It was so unlike me to get sucked into someone’s mind games. But Loki was a god. I hated the way he made me feel. I really really did. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The bold part in the story is from a Loki's Dirty Whisper on Tumblr. Go check them out! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I can never die with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet the full moon brings us rosy days</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And composes an eternal melody—Only love is able to kill me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As I'm satisfied by your love, the sun named ''you''</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Burns my heart badly</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can never die with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Always resonating in the blowing wind</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's our eternal melody; it's royal blood </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kamijo-Royal Blood</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The white lights beamed down on me, blinding me with pure brightness as I glanced around me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Where was I? Was I dead?</span>
  <em>
    <span> The room was strange, covered in white sheet after white sheet. The walls were draped in the same white cloth. There were statues circling me; all with contorted expressions on their delicately carved faces. My naked body was splayed on a large bed that was twice the size of my bed in my apartment. The smell of something desensitized my nose yet I could only smell lilac. Each breath I took was overbearing to my other senses. It clouded any coherent thought I pressed into my subconscious, so I could not place where I was but it seemed familiar. There was no sign of life around me except myself. I glanced around to make sure there wasn’t anyone with me. Not a single soul was around. I felt the cold air around me, the coolness nipping at my bare skin. A shiver made my entire frame tremble, leaving me breathless. I was wearing a paper-thin nightgown. It clung to me in an unsavory fashion and I wanted to know how the hell I had ended up in such scantily clad clothing. I barely registered what was happening to me as a pale large hand grasped my ankle. Yanking me down to the edge of the bed. The silk sheets made me glide towards the culprit; my hair spilling in front of my face. It obscured my vision but I felt his presence even before I acknowledged him. He began to crawl on top of me, caressing my skin as he went. His knees slid on the outside of my thighs. A gasp caught in my throat as he leaned his head down against my cleavage. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loki was naked from the waist up. He wore black leather pants and nothing else. His eyes stared right at me. I felt the need to squirm where I was but his body caged me in. His perfectly flawless skin seemed to glow under the vast light of the moon that shone right through the cracks in the white curtains. Skin against skin, Loki was on fire. His eyes, almost predatory, glanced at me up and down. A feral grin on his face and his ebony hair mussed and long. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted to move back, to escape his clutches; but the further I tried to move, the more Loki pressed himself against me. It was almost embarrassing how aroused I had become just with him being on top of me. Loki narrowed his eyes as I started to mewl from the lack of relief that I so desperately needed. An inhuman sound vibrated through his chest. He snapped his head up and snarled like an animal. Ripping my gown, he started to bite and suckle on every inch of my sensitive skin. I could only whimper as he nipped at me. Bright marks started to bloom a lovely purple hue. His beautiful face was hidden by his hair so I reached up to push it gently out of the way. I want to savor the look on his face. A look of pure lust. And it was only for me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am going to fuck you, Victoria. You are mine and I am going to get my fill of you,” he growled. His voice is strange and foreign to me. It is nothing compared to the usual way he talks to me. No, these words coming out of his mouth are vulgar and vile. And I can only moan at his promise. A wave of arousal burns through me as my legs fall open for him. My hands try to touch him but he shoves them aside as he conjures rope out of thin air and binds me to an invisible post above the bed. I had never realized how much my body really demanded from him. I wanted him. I needed him. Every touch he gave me, I cherished. Loki only laughed above me as if he knew what I was thinking. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Accept your fate. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>“You can take this, and you will. You will take everything I give you, taste the gifts of your god and never, ever call the name of another in ecstasy again. You will never crave a mortal’s touch the way you crave mine.” </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smirking, he began to tease my nipple and I wanted to beg him to touch me. It seemed like an eternity but he finally gave my breast a bite forcing me to yelp. I grew bold by hiking up my leg on his back, pushing his hips towards my heated core. This seemed to please Loki as he released the bonds around my hands, forcing me to scramble to my knees and face him. He leaned in and grabbed a fistful of my hair, dragging my face towards his. I felt his lips against mine, tasting the salty skin around his mouth as my tongue stuck out to tease him. It was delicious in the most sinful way possible. He happily accepted my offer and I mimicked what he did to my tongue with his. It seemed to arouse him further as he moaned into my mouth. I felt his hand around my waist, pulling me closer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Loki?” I glanced up at him from under my eyelashes. “Make love to me, please. I beg of you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>****************************************************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I awoke with sweat running down my face and along my back. The smell of salt coming from inside my shirt was disgusting. My thin white t-shirt clung to my body; I smelled like I had spent half a century in a salt mine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuck! </span>
  </em>
  <span>The shirt was stuck to my boobs since I never wore a bra to sleep. I peeled off the shirt and discarded it on the floor. There was a strange static-like energy in the air; this has officially gotten out of hand. I swallowed hard while I flopped back down on the bed, the pillow hitting the back of my head. Much to my horror, I spied a pair of eyes staring at me. The horrible screams that came out of my mouth made the windows rattle violently. My unwelcome guest stepped out from the shadows. Lily was horrified at the sight of me. She rushed to my side, checking to see what was wrong with me. I almost didn’t have the heart to tell her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vicky! Are you alright? What happened?” She stood in the darkness, frantic eyes looking everywhere at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was Loki here?” Panic crossed her features. I shook my head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he isn’t here. I had a nightmare.” My voice didn’t sound too convincing and I hoped Lily wouldn’t notice too much. I smiled sheepishly as her hands flew to cover her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew! Please cover yourself.” She threw me a clean shirt from one of the dresser drawers. I smiled sheepishly as I pulled the shirt over my head. It had my favorite band plastered to where my chest is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, stop. It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before. Remember when we got drunk a few months ago and went skinny-dipping in Mr. Stark’s pool?” We both burst into laughter at the memory. I had totally forgotten about my dream with Loki. I had an actual sex dream about Loki...an intergalactic serial killer. A criminal that was a wanted man in two worlds with possible daddy issues. Lily came over to the other side of the bed where I was and sat down. We both reached for the covers and she snuggled herself under my arm. We always did our little ritual when we needed to have a heart to heart. Time to fess up. Clearing my throat, I began softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a nightmare.” I said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of nightmare?” Her voice was just as low as mine in the darkness of my room. I felt her prop herself up on her elbow and face me. Even though we didn’t share the apartment, I was one hundred percent she had heard my obscene moaning through the paper-thin walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it,” Lily prompted me. She rubbed my back much like my step-mother always did when I was upset. I threw the covers over my head ignoring the thoughts that were racing inside my mind. I felt a mix of embarrassment and disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” I began slowly. I felt cold sweat started to drip down my back. Maybe I should take another approach at this. “Do you ever, uh, find someone attractive who isn’t necessarily good?” I pulled the blanket off my face and turned to look at her. She blinked several times and then pouted like a little kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In what aspect?” She questioned. “Are they evil or good? I mean, are they hot?” Her eyes beamed. Maybe she thought I had a new gentleman caller I had kept hidden from her. I could only glance up at the ceiling, wishing I’d kept my big mouth shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I might as well tell you. But don’t laugh,” I held out my pinky at her. She took my finger in hers and nodded. A look of determination crossed her face as I swallowed. I had a lump of fear inside my throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spill it then!” She giggled loudly. I shh’ed her. The neighbors would get suspicious. Another reason to hate us. I hesitated and this only egged her on. She took my arm in her hands and began to shake me violently until I laughed and begged her to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I may like Loki,” I fidgeted with a piece of my hair while I looked at her and waited until she reacted. Her eyes widened like an anime character but she never said anything. One minute passed. Then two. Then five. Her hands covered her mouth as she gave out a bloodcurdling scream, gasping like she had been in the pool for an hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy mother of Toledo. Vicky. You have the hots for Loki? </span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>Loki? OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD.” She was bouncing up and down the bed now. I tried to calm her too excited self but she was like a firecracker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily! Shut the fuck up, the neighbors!” I hissed at her in the darkness. She had more energy in her than I did in my right arm. Lily stopped jumping and I sighed in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute.” Her voice faltered as she tried to speak. “Does Loki know that you’re you know. A virgin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart skipped a beat. I almost threw up dinner in that hot second. I could only nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Maybe he’s not attracted to you then. He’ll destroy you with that Asgardian ahem weapon.” She laughed until tears ran down her cheeks. I chucked a pillow at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid of him!” I retorted, crossing my arms around my chest like a child. “I think he really does like me.” Lily pursed her lips while she pondered my statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way to tell, Vicky. He isn’t human. His emotions are very volatile. He can go from one mood to the next in a matter of seconds.” Her voice was laced with worry and I totally understood why. She was right. Loki was dangerous but somehow deep down in my heart, I just could not believe her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. My Number is Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Nobody knows you better than me</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Better than the lace you wear</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Every single detail chantilly</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Every curl inside your hair</em>
    <br/>
    <em>And I'm</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Falling in, falling into the light</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Anything you want to do</em>
    <br/>
    <em>You and me, you and me intertwined</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <span><em>-King of Shadow, Kat Cunning</em> </span>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <span>It was finally Wednesday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I returned to work after my long awaited homecoming per Mr. Stark. It felt like my first day all over again. Worst of all, Lily had teased me relentlessly about how Loki wanted to well..</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. I cringed as I thought about my dream while I walked into Stark Tower. I kept my gaze down as if the people passing by could read my dirty thoughts about a certain dark haired prince. I so did not want to climb Loki like he was a big ol’ oak. Nope. Not me. But just as my thoughts strayed again about how sensual even his hands looked, I tripped on my feet while I entered the building, giving Missy amo to taunt me. Today would be a normal day. I would do my labs, run tests and avoid Loki as much as humanly possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something did not feel right. I felt it in my bones. Like it was going to rain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, calm down, Karen Smith.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If Loki had a temper tantrum today, I swear I’ll chuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Missy was waiting for me. She glared at me while her hands shuffled the report and slapped it into my awaiting hand. I wanted to take the cable that hung around her headset and wring it around her little pasty neck. The elevator opened and out stepped Pepper Stark- Potts. She wore a long grey dress that showed off her baby bump and a pair of white heels. Her red hair was up in a bun with a few strands escaping and cascading down her forehead. She had a glow to her due to her pregnancy and still managed to carry herself with authority despite being pregnant with twins. This was the second trimester. Missy straightened herself immediately at the sight of Mrs. Stark. I smirked as I walked towards Pepper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Stark,” I practically gushed at her. She pulled me into a tight hug and held me for a few seconds. I felt one of the twins kick my stomach. I wondered if they sensed Missy being mean to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you too, little guy. How’s the ride this morning?” I whispered at Pepper’s belly while she beamed. I knelt down next to her belly to talk to the twins better. “Don’t tell your daddy I was late to work today, okay? It’ll be our little secret.” Pepper laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought Tony told you to stay home until we got this whole Loki thing sorted out,” Pepper chided me gently. She had a rueful smile on her face as she put her hands on her hips. It was technically Mr. Stark’s fault. If he hadn’t called me last night at the crack of dawn, I would be in my pajamas at this moment. Stupid Loki. Everything he did always had a cause and effect. He was volatile and dangerous and he didn’t give two shits of who stood in his path. Nobody could stop him from doing what he wanted. The only thing that Loki wanted from me was the tesseract and maybe even sex. I shuddered at the thought. This didn’t go unnoticed by Pepper as she put a warm hand on my shoulder to steady me. I forced a toothy grin to ease my awkwardness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I call Tony? I’m sure he doesn’t need you that much today, Vicky.” Her voice was soothing, motherly. I sighed heavily as she did her best to console me. It would only make things worse. Telling her what was going on would only prompt Mr. Stark to lock up Loki and throw away the key. That sounded lovely, actually. The urge to pour out my emotions to someone other than Lily was very tempting. In fact, the truth was on the tip of my tongue when I noticed the clock on the wall read eight thirty. Pepper rubbed my back while she gave me a wistful smile. Maybe things would get better. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Naturally, things did not get better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My Rolex warned me it was way past noon. My stomach was beyond fed up with me by now. I had pushed lunch as far as I could since Pepper had warned me that Mr. Stark wanted help with testing Loki’s stamina and he’d been in a bad mood after the mission today. He had taken half his brigade to California to his main house to retrieve his newest suit in case Loki got ideas again. Steve had gone for manpower and Natasha had tagged along out her own will in case Mr. Stark needed a stealth expert. Dr. Banner checked in with me at least every hour to make sure I was okay after being discharged. He had promised to bring me a teddy bear as soon as he saw me. He’d visit my lab later after running some tests of his own on the Big Guy. I smiled to myself like an idiot as I came up with names for my new teddy bear. I dropped the smile when the door smacked against the wall as it opened. Thank god for shatter proof glass. Annoyed didn’t even begin to cover what I was feeling at the sudden intrusion of my lab but it evaporated as soon as I saw who stepped through the damn door. The god of mischief was covered from head to toe in all black. The suit was immaculate, as immaculate as they come. He glided in to my lab like he owned the freaking place, fixing his cufflinks on his stupid sensual hands. My brain was fried; mother of Jesus. Loki was in a suit. I whispered so softly, no one could have heard me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, the apocalypse is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha marched in right behind Loki while Steve kept a steady hand on her shoulder. It was hard to ignore the huge smirk on Mr. Stark’s face as JARVIS removed his armor with his mechanical arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ruin that, dummy. I need it for next week’s presentation.” He swatted at JARVIS. I heard JARVIS sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, sir.” His voice echoed in the lab, almost as if he rolled his eyes at Mr. Stark. Weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes trailed to Loki. His suit was neatly tailored to fit his body like a glove. His shoes shined under the fluorescent lights, casting an eerie glare that made me want to throw up. His black hair was wet, probably from the rain. He looked like he belonged in a shampoo commercial. The impulse to run my hands through his hair and feel how silky it actually was shot inside me like lightning. I sat on one of the tables with my hands under my butt trying to be casual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, guys?” I felt my hand start to itch with impulse as Natasha copied me by sitting on the table next to me. She smiled, which was nice but I was pretty sure it was to distract me from feeling intimidated by big bad Loki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I had this great idea, Vicky.” Mr. Stark clapped his hands together like he wanted to do a magic trick. He got very animated about his idea really fast while he went to a clear board across the room and began to draw on it with a dry erase marker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s the thing. I went to a cardiologist last week, as per Pepper, and they did a stress test on me. It’s to see how the heart strains during exercise. Isn’t that neat?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get to the point, Stark.” Steve sounded very confused and very bored. I wanted to sucker punch him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, don’t speak out of turn, Capsicle. I have a whole speech prepared here. Vicky?” He turned to me. I blinked and tried to get down from the table as gracefully as I could. I ended up rolling my ankle slightly and made Natasha do the chore of catching me. My face was beet red as I felt Loki’s gaze on me. From the corner of my eye, I could see him staring at me, watching my every move. His gaze made me feel hot from top to bottom. My hands began to shake so I folded them across my chest. Big mistake. It only made my breasts stick out more. They bounced in my pink blouse, perking themselves up for Loki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to do a stress test on Rock of Ages, here.” Mr. Stark clapped Loki on the shoulder. A look of disgust crossed his delicate face. I’m sure he was doing his very best to not throw him off of his shoulder. “I want you to test his agility and report back to me. Got it, Vicky?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded while everyone but Loki dispersed the room. I felt him standing a few feet away from me. Ignoring him while I filed some paperwork, I turned my back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, pet? Has my little canary lost her song?” His hips pressed into my back, his hip bones digging into the tender flesh of my butt. The way I was leaning, he perfectly lined up with my lady bits. The moan that was threatening to spill from my throat made me choke slightly as I did my best to keep silent. This did not agree with Loki as he dug his hands into my flesh, making me yelp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall I rephrase? You seem to have forgotten that you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He growled at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yup, things could get worse. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. He's a Demon, my boy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly tried uploading this like fifty times ahaha I hate my computer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad<br/>The craziest friend that you've ever had<br/>You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone<br/>Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong<br/>Over the bend, entirely bonkers<br/>You like me best when I'm off my rocker</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Mad Hatter, Melanie Martinez</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s the matter, pet? Has my little canary lost her song?” His hips pressed into my back, his hip bones digging into the tender flesh of my butt. The way I was leaning, he perfectly lined up with my lady bits. The moan that was threatening to spill from my throat made me choke slightly as I did my best to keep silent. This did not agree with Loki as he dug his hands into my flesh, making me yelp. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shall I rephrase? You seem to have forgotten that you are mine.” He growled at me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yup, things could get worse. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************************************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes held Loki’s gaze as I made the refreshments. I was pretty sure everyone in the room assumed that Loki was still a threat but he didn’t seem to ruffle too many feathers for the time being. His eyes never stopped watching me even as I sashayed from side to side, getting them refills or papers. I had picked the worst day to wear a skirt. I prepared coffee for Steve (he liked his black), Earl Grey tea for Natasha (she liked hers with a splash of almond milk), and Loki wanted plain water. He sniffed the cup as if I had added poison to it but his royal asshat-ness drank it anyways. It was very likely that he was starting to understand that being on Earth meant he had to keep his body hydrated. The blood work from my absence had piled up but I was too afraid to tell Mr. Stark and it wasn’t because I was afraid of getting reprimanded. No, in fact, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do Loki’s blood work. His white blood cell count was always high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vicky, are you listening to me?” At first I wasn’t sure who was talking to me. The hot water fell right on my blouse, scalding my skin. A scream of horror came out of my mouth as I felt the water boil the skin on my chest, the steam evaporating as soon as it came. Three people jumped out of their seats. I felt a cold hand start to undo my buttons. Natasha pried the shirt off of me carefully, barely brushing my burns. The air felt like a godsend on my wounds. I was still in shock as to how I could have spilled boiling water on myself. The goosebumps began to cover the upper part of my chest where my collarbone ended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Victoria! Try to be more careful,” Mr. Stark was dabbing the water away with gauze causing me to wince. He had sweat on his brow, a clear sign of worry and frustration. Steven was rummaging for a first aid kit. The only one who hadn’t made a move was Loki. The hurt in my eyes was pretty evident as he stared at me with his cruel empty eyes. I felt like he was toying with me. Going from trying to seduce me to ignoring me. It made my head spin like I was in a ferris wheel with the speed lever broken. My bruises from that day were still there, slightly yellowing around the edges. My face was starting to get hot with embarrassment and I pushed Natasha’s hands away and Mr. Stark stopped wiping the water away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine!” I screamed. “Just..I’ll go down to the infirmary, okay?” My steps echoed in the quiet room as I marched out the door. My emotions were getting out of control. How had I been so careless? How did I drop water on myself? The walls were starting to close in on me as I walked down the corridor towards the elevator. My head was spinning faster and faster. My hand reached up towards the wall while I tried to steady my heart. Palpitations were a common thing when under stress. Our instinct as humans is to run away from danger but somehow I always end up running towards it. I wanted to get away from him, but I decided I physically could not. The hole was already too deep to get out. I glanced down at the damage. At least it wasn’t second degree burns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A figure stepped out of the elevator. My breath hitched just as I looked up from the wound. Loki stepped out with a box in his hand. He didn’t acknowledge me at first so I called out to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this to me?” Tears obscured him, my hands shaking as I covered my face so he didn’t have the chore to see me cry. My chest burned from the injury and I knew that wasn’t the only reason why. My feelings were real this time. My confusion had finally found an answer in my heart. I loved him. I loved Loki. And I wanted to be loved, to feel loved, like I needed it. The scent of pine hit my nose softly when I felt his hands take mine from my face. His delicate finger wiped away a stray tear from my eyes. I felt his arms snake around my waist and he hoisted me up like a child. My stature was much shorter than his so of course he could pick me up with ease. I still stuck my tongue out at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put me down before I kick you in the groin.” His laughter echoed down the hallway and it vibrated throughout his whole chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki smiled while he walked into the elevator and he called the AI to the second floor where the infirmary was. “I’d watch that sharp tongue of yours, pet. You do not want to infuriate me.” His voice was low and husky, on the verge of whispering something else. And while I did have the urge to ask, I simply dropped it. Funny. I could have sworn he had a box in his hand. Probably disappeared it with his crazy magic. The silence was maddening as we entered the infirmary. A few doctors and fellow nurses dropped what they were busy doing so they had the pleasure of seeing Loki carrying me like a bride through the threshold on their wedding night. Lucky for me, a wedding night wouldn’t happen. One of my coworkers and nursing buddy, Samantha, dropped her clipboard and audibly gasped. I wasn’t sure if it was due to my injury or to the sight of Loki. He looked pretty glorious with his black suit. A real white knight on his noble steed. I wanted to upchuck. Finally he set me down and Samantha guided me quietly towards a cot. The bed was much harder than any mattress ever made but I was thankful I had somewhere else to be embarrassed rather than in front of my boss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite a gentleman, huh?” Samantha said in a cheery tone as she cleaned my wound. I winced every now and then at the anesthesia she was using. I practically died of laughter at her comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t call him a gentleman, Sam,” I chortled. “In fact, I think he’s quite the opposite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg to differ, darling.” Ah Loki, his royal asshat-ness decided to join our ongoing debate. I snorted when he crossed his arms in front of his chest while he walked like the arrogant prick he was. Samantha mumbled something about going to get more medication and left me the wolves. Well, wolf. My eyes rolled so far I was sure he’d probably saw something snarky but instead he handed me a box. It was the same one he had in his hand back in the elevator. Curiosity got the best of me as I opened it. Inside was a jar of something white and I wasn’t too sure what it could be. Perhaps it was a poison of somesort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open it, pet. It’s a salving balm for your burns. I really mean no harm,” he held up his hands as a truce. My eyes narrowed at his declaration. Just what the hell was he up to? I did have to admit, the wounds were throbbing at this time from the anesthetic that Samantha had applied but she hadn't really given me medication just a numbing agent. There was this feeling of uncertainty that still clouded my judgement of him. My brain had a funny way of deciphering what was and wasn’t good for me. It seemed like it wouldn’t cooperate this time. He really didn’t have anyone on his side. What with almost flattening all of New York and his destructive tendencies seemed to follow him everywhere he went. Plus there was the fact that he was a huge dickhead, not to mention he also was pretty forceful in his advances towards me and wrapping it up with his lack of human morality. Everything a woman, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human,</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted in a man. Er, an alien prince and soon to be a squashed bug on the floor if he didn’t keep his goddamn distance from me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this for?” I asked as I turned the tiny glass pot in my hand. It felt strangely heavy despite its contents only filling it halfway up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your lesion. It will heal all your ailments, including that one,” He pointed to my open chest as I was just in a paper nightgown and a bra. “Victoria.” Ugh, even the way he said my name in his low baritone voice made my core drip till I was completely drenched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do want to sincerely apologize for any inconveniences I have caused you up until now.” Loki bowed at the waist with a hand at his waist. His outfit was different from earlier. I hadn’t really noticed until I spied his rolled sleeves. It was a classic button down with a few buttons at the top that were open and his forearms were flexing up and down when he made any movement. His apology felt empty, rehearsed. It was if he had practiced it all day but deep down it was fake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense, Loki but, you scare everyone here.” I bit the loose skin on my lips caused due to my stress and lack of hydration. These past days had been taking a toll on my health and I hated myself for ignoring my constant state of weakness. As a healthcare professional, I should have been on top of my own state and I was chasing after my own emotions like a teenage girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scare people, Loki.” I whispered softly. “You scare me.” My eyes saddened while they glossed over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t cry, don’t cry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I chanted in my head. The air had chilled significantly and I wasn’t sure if it was due to the air conditioner being on or the tension in the air. Loki was a frigid creature by nature which wasn't entirely his fault. Rumors in the tower circulated fast but they all had the same plot: Loki was actually Thor’s adopted brother and he had been cast out by his adoptive father when he was much younger than he is now. To an extent that is because Asgardians never aged. I had confirmed this in my biological studies of the space race. Their cells remained unchanged and frozen in place for sometime and their aging rate was 1/45th of our aging process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a woman with brittle and breakable bones I was afraid of Loki for what he had done. But I had the urge to justify why he had done it. There were a bunch of reasons I’m sure and I wanted to conjure one out of thin air but I had nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victoria,” he said softly. “Look at me.” My legs dangled off the edge of the cot so I slid down until my bare feet touched the cold tile beneath me. My eyes glanced at him like I was his well-trained pet or something. His voice and demeanor were unusually quiet and that usually meant he was getting ready to pounce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My precious girl, come to me.” Loki extended his hands out to me as if he wanted to get a hug. It was a warm invitation that was just for me. My feet began to move on their own, my mind screaming at me to stop what I was doing and listen to reason. My heart was shoving me, practically forcing me to throw myself into the lion’s den. Once I was in front of him I stopped and shook my head as it would help my clouded mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you put a spell on me or some shit?” I asked quizzically. My head moved to one side in a comical way and I felt like it was a pretty childish question. Loki’s eyes widened as he dropped his hands down his sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon?” He cautioned, his face scrunched up like I had insulted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I mean, it’s not like I like you. I mean I do, but you’re not a good guy. But I still like you? And I mean I like like you,” I continued babbling on and on when Loki put both hands on my face and gently pulled my lips to his. This kiss was different than anything I had ever felt. It was slow and sweet, like he was savoring what I tasted like. He didn’t moan but instead he let out his breath with a rough sound relishing in the moment. The kiss deepened when he slipped his tongue into my mouth and for a minute I felt like I could see heaven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Norns, woman. We shall cease now lest you want to be fucked like the wanton whore you really are.” A shot of desire shot down my spine in a pleasant way and I felt my underwear begin to get soaked with need. He detached himself from me while he panted heavily and tried to steady himself. His eyes were dilated immensely, the baby blue vanishing completely as he stared at me with an angry expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah hell. I like you, Loki Odinson. I like you alot.” I ranted. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter I know. Leave me comment or just say hi!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>